Fragmentado
by Wolfito
Summary: Hay veces que hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan, dejar ir, no se puede arreglar todo y esto fue lo que Chase entendió cuando vio que todo lo que conocía comenzaba a fragmentarse y ya dejó de ser el que creía que era


''¡Podríamos haberlo evitado!'' ''¡Váyanse todos ustedes al carajo!'' o incluso ''¡Ojala él estuviera aquí para que cerraras el hocico!''

Cosas así eran el día a día en el cuartel del célebre equipo de rescate de Bahía Aventura

Retumbaban en la cabeza del pastor alemán tanto como aquella frase ícono de su líder, que ahora cobraba un gran significado para Chase y lo atormentaba y perseguía en todo momento

Pero también le daba la fuerza que lo llevaba día tras día a seguir luchando por lo que creía y por quienes conocía desde que su memoria había decidido alzarse

''No hay trabajo difícil para un Paw Patrol''

Aquellas palabras, esa frase, que con tanto entusiasmo y euforia salían de la boca de Ryder, ahora eran un recuerdo grabado a fuego en la consciencia de alguien que iba deteriorándose sin saberlo cada vez más

-Si tan solo fuera verdad... Sé que te lo prometí... juré buscar una forma de salir adelante

-Pero te fallé...-

Todo comenzó una mañana de invierno, cuando Ryder convocó al equipo cómo siempre hacía cuando se los necesitaba, pero lo curioso era que ese día Tracker y Everest también estaban en el cuartel, ni la Husky o el Chihuahua sabían el motivo en específico, pero Jake y Carlos los habían llevado esa misma mañana

Esa fría mañana, un rato antes de que Ryder los convocara, Chase y Everest se habían alejado un poco del resto del grupo, habiendo encontrado un rinconcito bajo un árbol que al pastor alemán le gustaba mucho, más que nada cuando quería darse el gusto de la sombra cuando hacía calor o pegar los ojos un rato sin que determinado dálmata hiciera de las suyas otra vez

Al fin y al cabo, estaban ellos dos a solas en la previa a un desgarro emocional que ningunos de los canes se esperaba, abrazados bajo un árbol cuya copa estaba invadida por la nieve que caía, pero a ellos no les importaba tanto, o al menos no esperaban que este día marcara sus vidas de forma tal que no se olvidara jamás

-¿Qué forma dices que tenga esa nube?- Preguntó Everest recostada en el cuerpo de Chase para compartir el calor mientras ambos disfrutaban la compañía que se podían dar

-Everest... el cielo está lleno de nubes ¿Cuál de todas?- Preguntó Chase intentando averiguar cuál era la nube que Everest miraba

-Elige una- Dijo la Husky notando que Chase se empeñaba demasiado en hallar la nube que ella había mencionado

-Bueno... ¿Sabes que no soy muy creativo con estas cosas, verdad?- Preguntó Chase sabiendo que se tardaba en encontrar una nube que pudiera tener forma de algo y buscando algo que decir antes de que Everest se aburriera

-Creo que fuiste muy creativo cuando dijiste que podíamos estar a solas aquí- Dijo la Husky cerrando sus ojos mientras se ponía cómoda junto a Chase -Pero no tienes que encontrarle la forma, ellas, las nubes, son libres de elegir, por eso son así- Dijo Everest, ahora queriendo tomarse una siesta apoyada en Chase -Así como nosotros también somos libres de elegir un camino, y luchar para seguirlo hasta encontrar un punto para quedarse... o llegar al final y admirar cada paso que diste y recordad todas aquellas vidas que estuvieron en el trayecto, las que se quedaron para acompañarte y las que tuviste que dejar ir- Dijo Everest cómo si leyera un libro que tratara de la vida o algo similar

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera- Dijo Chase, luego Everest ya dejó su peso completo en el pastor alemán que no tardó en caerse por no haberse preparado para que ella hiciera eso

Ambos se encontraron riendo luego de que Chase se cayera, la Husky por su parte se había caído también y quedó justo encima del pastor, que se incómodo por tener a Everest de ese modo

-¿Deberíamos?- Preguntó Everest, un tanto pícara por la situación, pero no del todo segura si estaban en el lugar o momento adecuados

-Si te quedas hasta más tarde podríamos... pero sabes que aquí estaríamos un poquito expuestos - Dijo Chase, en eso Everest se volvió a acomodar y cerró sus ojos otra vez

-Bueno... entonces si no te molesta voy a dormir un ratito... ya sabes, casi nunca te tengo para esto... y tú no te pasas por la montaña a visitarme así que mejor aprovecho que ahora estamos solitos- Dijo la Husky, Chase solo apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, mirando la muralla de nubes que no dejaba que se apreciara el sol que a pesar de esto siempre está presente

-¿Crees que el sol salga hoy?- Preguntó Chase, mirando al cielo cubierto en ese gris que a él no le gustaba mucho, prefiriendo que el sol al menos muestre algo de su majestuosidad, contrario a Everest, que prefería los días nublados

-Sabes que me gusta que esté nublado- Dijo Everest, que se puso boca arriba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del acostado Chase, ella abrió los ojos, pensando que podría seguir mirando nubes -Ya sabes, me ayuda a pensar y... creo que solo eso- Dijo la Husky mirando como el cielo comenzaba a indicar que podría llegar a llover

-Supongo que sí... Sabes, creo que si Ryder me deja hoy mismo vamos a tu cabaña, ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Chase, pensando que si tanto disfrutaba estar junto a la Husky, podría hacer encuentros más seguidos con ella, para seguir fortificando el lazo entre ambos

-Bueno ehh... no sé, tendría que pedirle permiso a Jake- Dijo Everest, sonrojada y un poco nerviosa por la propuesta del pastor alemán -¿Ryder sabe que tu y yo somos novios en secreto?- Preguntó la Husky con curiosidad por qué tan secreta era su relación

-Sabes que hablo dormido, ¿No?- Preguntó Chase, recordando aquella noche que se le escapó accidentalmente lo que había prometido guardarse

-Sí pero... espera... ¿Se te escapó mientras dormías?- Preguntó Everest sin poder evitar reírse, imaginando la situación que debió haber vivido Chase en aquel momento

-Bueno... digamos que si- Dijo Chase, avergonzado por la confesión que le hizo a la Husky que lo miró, todavía con gracia por aquello, pero queriendo hacer otra pregunta

-Sabes... eres muy especial para mí... recuerdo cuando me llevaste a comer a lo del señor Porter ¿Sabes? Nunca en mi vida había comido tanto... y luego bajamos a la playa, y se te escapó ese ''Me gustas mucho''... y a mí se me escapó el ''Yo también'', nos miramos y luego nos reímos, ¿Recuerdas como sigue?- Dijo Everest recordando cómo ellos dos habían comenzado su relación por un comentario que se escapó de la boca de Chase

-Bueno... creo que me besaste y nos buscamos un lugar en la playa- Dijo Chase, preguntándose porque Everest le hacía recordar esto -¿Pero porque lo recordamos? - Preguntó el pastor alemán, mirando a los ojos de la Husky, perdido en aquella imagen de ella que también lo miraba tomándolo de la pata

-Porque cada vez que lo recordamos tus ojitos se iluminan, y se forma una sonrisa en tu carita que me encanta- Dijo la Husky acariciando el costado de la cara de Chase -Y además, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, para lo que sea, te conozco muy bien, y sé que te guardas mucho para que los demás no se alarmen... pero no seas así conmigo, si te pasa algo, cuéntame, desde ahora puedo ser tu consejera, y sabes bien que no te voy a defraudar- Dijo la Husky, Chase le acarició la cara y ella cerró los ojos, notando la aprobación del pastor alemán en sus caricias, que podían llegar a valer más que las palabras

-Me dejaste colgado con lo de la nube- Dijo Chase luego de un largo silencio que los dos apreciaron pero no podía durar para siempre

-Bueno... quería que le buscaras un significado... pero te lo conté porque no vivimos para siempre, y al menos para mí parte de vivir es experimentar cosas nuevas, ya sabes, a mí por ejemplo me gustaría esquiar con mi novio algún día, pero él nunca me visita y siempre está ocupado- Dijo Everest, explicando parte de lo que dijo y su visión de la vida, aunque no respondía la pregunta de Chase, ella no pensaba decirle más, quería que el pastor alemán buscara el significado por su cuenta

-Algún día iré, lo prometo... sabes, nunca pensé que tu pudieras pensar así, por un momento pensé que leía algo de poesía o un libro de auto ayuda- Dijo Chase, admitiendo algo de sorpresa que le causaron las palabras de la Husky

-Yo tampoco- Dijo la husky bostezando y cerrando sus ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo de Chase -Pero ahora si me voy a dormir, ¿Me das un besito de buenas noches?- Pidió Everest mirando al pastor con ojitos de súplica

-Creo que todavía no llegamos al medio día- Dijo Chase bromeando con la petición de la husky, que decidió robarle un beso a Chase, aprovechando la guardia baja del pastor alemán

-Te amo, Eva- Dijo Chase usando el apodo que él tenía para Everest, cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el suelo otra vez luego del rápido beso que le dio Everest

-Yo también, Chris- Respondió la Husky utilizando también su apodo para Chase, pensando que ambos podrían dormirse un rato y aprovechar la tranquilidad de la mañana

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran descansar un rato, sus collares comenzaron a sonar, señalando que Ryder los llamaba para algo muy importante, esto no hubiera sido un problema ni una mala señal si no fuera por lo que se escuchó tras el sonido

-Cachorros... llamada de alerta- Esto, esto fue lo que comenzó todo, el mismo llamado, la misma frase, pero la falta de energía y entusiasmo provocó que la primera reacción del grupo no fuera nada bueno, era temprano para juzgar, aunque se sentía en el aire la preocupación por lo poco usual que ese día estaba siendo

Y mientras subían el elevador, Chase armaba rápidamente un rompecabezas con todo lo que ese día había sucedido, primero que nada, estaban todos convocados al cuartel, y eso ya era algo muy inusual, nunca antes habían estado los ocho canes más los tres humanos allí, y por más que Chase hubiera disfrutado que Everest lo acompañara, él ahora recordó cómo llegó Jake, el trabajador de la montaña simplemente había bajado de su vehículo y se dirigió al cuartel sin parar a saludar a ninguno de los que allí estaban, Chase en su momento no le había prestado atención, la Husky era su prioridad en ese entonces, pero ahora lo de Jake era preocupante

Y por otra parte, Carlos llegó casi que llorando al lugar, él había aparcado irresponsablemente su vehículo y al bajarse se dirigió con Tracker, abrazándolo fuertemente para después hacer tal cual como Jake y dirigirse rápido al cuartel

Y esos detalles eran ahora preocupantes, algo claramente iba a pasar, pero nadie se imaginaba exactamente que, pura incertidumbre que se sentía en el elevador, y Chase no era excepción

Es más, de todos él era el que más preocupado estaba, y se notaba sutilmente en su mirada, sus ojos no demostraban la misma seguridad que siempre lo acompañaba al prepararse para una misión

Él tenía miedo, algo claramente andaba mal, la actitud nerviosa y poco usual de los tres chicos y el hecho de estar todos reunidos en un mismo lugar ya de por si no auguraba nada bueno

Pero en Chase ya habían saltado todas las alarmas, no por lo mencionado anteriormente, sino por ciertas cosas que sucedieron en los últimos días y que ni Chase ni nadie habían tomado cómo señal para alarmarse o al menos preocuparse

Hace ya unos días, Ryder había recibido un paquete por correo, uno pequeño, nada muy llamativo, embalaje gris, muchísimas etiquetas que indicaban fragilidad y muy bien sellado, Chase lo recordaba perfectamente, él mismo se lo había llevado al chico cuando había llegado

Pero la expresión de Ryder... pasó desapercibida por Chase en ese momento, él no la notó, pero la cara del chico al ver que Chase traía el paquete de forma tan alegre parecía como si Chase llevara un arma de destrucción masiva o algo de un valor incalculable y muy frágil que no debería estar en manos de un animal

-¡Chase, suéltalo!- Pidió Ryder asustado al ve que Chase traía la caja que había ordenado, el chico tenía miedo de que el pastor alemán leyera una de las etiquetas y comenzara a hacer preguntas que ni él mismo sabría responder

-¿Estás bien, jefe Ryder?- Preguntó Chase dejando suavemente el paquete en el suelo, Ryder se acercó y lo agarró, intentando tapar toda etiqueta que pudiera generar sospechas en el pastor alemán

Y Chase siguió revolviendo su memoria, intentando averiguar que era el paquete que había agarrado y porque Ryder había pedido que lo soltara al momento de verlo

Y en eso una pequeña pero llamativa etiqueta que Ryder no logró tapar llegó a la memoria de Chase, era una compañía muy conocida, más que nada por los fármacos que fabricaban, los avances que aportaron a la medicina y por la trayectoria que llevaban en el mercado de cierta enfermedad de la que todos han oído hablar más de una vez y que, por desgracia, todavía no tiene cura permanente conocida

Esto último fue el punto clave del recuerdo, esa etiqueta, lo que podría significar

Pero antes de que Chase terminara de armar su rompecabezas mental, una pata lo tocó dos veces, como si lo estuviera llamando para contarle algo, pero con ese tacto suave y cariñoso que Chase reconocería en cualquier lado

-¿Alguna vez te dije que te ves sexy en ese traje?- Era Everest, con su mirada pícara y sus comentarios que usualmente no salían ni en el lugar o el momento adecuados, Chase espabiló, sacudió la cabeza por la sorpresa y vio que la Husky había interrumpido su recuerdo sin saberlo, acariciándolo sin notar que Chase estaba nervioso por lo que sucedía

-Ahh, ehh, no, creo que no- Dijo Chase, todavía afectado por lo que había recordado, intentando seguir armando aquella teoría que era mejor no seguir, a lo mejor la caja no era para Ryder y el chico solo se aseguraba de que el contenido estuviera sano

y eso era lo que Chase quería pensar, era simplemente un encargo, a lo mejor alguien se lo había pedido a Ryder para que lo tuviera a buen resguardo, o puede que como el cuartel tiene autorización para retener medicamentos de todo tipo, incluso los que están especificados solamente para uso profesional en lugares permitidos, aquella caja fuera algún medicamento de cortesía de parte de la compañía, alguna campaña publicitaria o algo del estilo

Pero eso era lo que Chase quería pensar, amarrado a la esperanza de que no fuera lo que él no quería creer, aquello era algo que el pastor alemán nunca se había imaginado, Ryder siempre fue un ejemplo de vida saludable y un guía tanto para él cómo para todo el equipo

-Chase... ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Everest notando la tristeza en los ojos del pastor alemán, que hundido en pensamientos no notó que la husky que lo acompañaba estaba preocupándose por él, mirándolo pensar e intentando devolverlo a la realidad

-Ehh... no lo sé- Dijo Chase espabilando otra vez y notando ahora la preocupación en la cara de Everest, ella lo abrazó, sabiendo que Chase le estaba mintiendo para no preocuparla, eso era justo lo que Everest había pedido que dejara de hacer

-Te pedí que no me mintieras- Dijo Everest abrazando más fuerte a Chase, el pastor por su parte recordó que hace no mucho había hablado con ella de que debían confiar el uno con el otro

-Está bien...- Dijo Chase, ahora notándose angustiado por lo que había pensado acerca de todo esto -Sabes... creo que Ryder puede...- Chase quiso explicar lo que sentía, pero el elevador había llegado a la planta alta del cuartel, y sin pensarlo, todos saltaron justo como lo decía el protocolo que venían siguiendo desde hace tiempo

Una vez en formación, notaron que Jake y Carlos parecían darle consuelo a Ryder, que miraba por la ventana en dirección a la ciudad, de espaldas a los canes, todos estaban expectantes de que podría haber sucedido, pero Chase vio algo que confirmó aquello que venía intentando no pensar

La caja, ahí, pero de tal forma que parecía que la habían abierto a las apuradas, junto a la caja estaba un frasco abierto, y un teléfono móvil, posiblemente de Jake por la funda el poco cuidado que el aparato había recibido, Chase todavía le buscaba la vuelta a esto, no quería aceptarlo, porque si esto era lo que él creía, lo único que se veía en el horizonte un doloroso adiós a un ser que lo había dado todo por él, y casi nunca recibía algo a cambio

-Cachorros... quiero contarles algo- Dijo Ryder, con dificultad y dolor que se hacían ver en su voz que se escuchaba quebrada por primera vez

La reacción de los cachorros era de esperarse, ya todos o por lo menos la mayoría se imaginaban de que se trataba, pero lo seguro era que ninguno quería escuchar lo que su líder quería decirles

-Se que nunca se los dije abiertamente... nunca pensé necesitar decirlo, ustedes siempre se dieron cuenta de las cosas sin que yo les tuviera que dar pistas... Pero los quiero, a todos y a cada uno de ustedes... - Dijo Ryder levantándose de la silla y mirando a sus cachorros asustados por lo que Ryder estaba por decirles

-Pero... hay algo que creo que no les conté de mi... incluso cuando prometí no guardarles secretos... pero nunca fui un chico del todo sano... - La voz de Ryder se iba quebrando con cada palabra, era muy difícil de escuchar para los ocho cachorros que querían que esto solo fuera una pesadilla compartida, pero se mantenían en silencio y dejaban que Ryder explicara lo que pasaba

-Nací con esto... pero nunca pensé que me afectaría tan pronto... o que los dejaría así pero... digamos que estoy enfermo... - Y con esto, Ryder revelaba lo que sucedía, él iba a continuar pero con eso era más que suficiente para que la formación se rompiera y el grupo abrazara a Ryder como siempre lo hacían, pero nunca pensaban que podría ser la última, a nadie le gustó escuchar eso, y el llanto perruno parecía lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, por su parte Jake volvió a llamar al hospital para indicar que ya podían venir, mientras planeaba algo para que Everest no tuviera que aguantarse todo lo que estaba por venir, y el joven Carlos tenía el revuelto de ideas de cómo llevar adelante la situación, más que nada quería averiguar cómo explicarle luego a Tracker que Ryder no estaría más y que posiblemente abandonarían el equipo

Y así pasaron unos minutos, el lamento no cesaba, todos querían que Ryder se quedara, pero no se podía, él tenía que ir a un lugar donde lo tratarían y brindarían los medios que pudieran para que el resto sepa cuanto tiempo le quedaba al chico

-Ryder... ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó Chase, que a pesar de aquella coraza de seriedad y valentía que tenía en este tipo de situaciones, por dentro el caos emocional y los disturbios de las distintas formas de llevar adelante algo así lo estaban llevando a fortalecer aún más su coraza

-Si Chase... lo siento- Dijo Ryder abrazando al cachorro, que de todos los que estaban allí, era el que más tiempo llevaba con Ryder y al que más le dolía esto, aunque su forma de actuar expresara otra cosa

-¿Pero qué haremos sin ti?- Preguntó Skye, sin ver un futuro claro para los habitantes del cuartel sin su líder

-Cuando Katie vuelva de su viaje... ella vendrá y verá como están... sabrá qué hacer... pero por mientras, quiero pedirles que se mantengan unidos... que sean fuertes y que ahora y más que nunca estén al pendiente de todo lo que necesite un compañero... - Explicó Ryder, expresando su deseo de que su partida sea solo un recuerdo malo, pero que no acabe también con las amistades y lazos forjados a través del tiempo que Paw Patrol llevaba en acción

-Lo prometo Jefe Ryder... lo haremos- Dijo Chase, marcando su promesa de llevar adelante todo esto, de salvar lo único que conocía como forma de vida para que en el futuro todos se mantengan unidos y puedan cumplirle el último deseo a Ryder

Con esa promesa, Chase vivió los últimos días de la vida del chico visitándolo en el hospital y poniéndolo al tanto de cómo iban las cosas en el cuartel, cada día ambos pastor alemán y chico se iban deteriorando más y más, Ryder iba subiendo la escalera a lo que fuera que haya del otro lado, mientras que Chase iba montado en la montaña rusa que se había convertido su vida luego de aquella promesa

-Chase... gracias- Dijo Ryder, Chase solo le lamió la mano al chico y este le hizo una suave y débil caricia a su fiel compañero que a pesar de todo se mantuvo fuerte ante el viento en contra y todo lo que sucedía en el cuartel

-Ryder... soy yo el que te debe agradecer a ti...- Dijo Chase, al borde del llanto que quería escapar de la fachada fuerte del pastor alemán

-Ambos nos debemos muchas cosas... pero sé que puedes seguir con esto... eres fuerte, y estoy seguro de que mientras tu corazón siga andando tú y los demás podrán estar unidos, me alegro que sigan juntos... - Dijo Ryder sonriéndole a Chase, y Chase devolvió la sonrisa ocultando remordimiento y la mentira que le había dicho a Ryder para que este marchara en paz

Pero en ese momento, antes de que ambos pudieran decir adiós de manera correcta, Ryder cerró los ojos y su mano se resbaló de la cara de Chase y quedó pendiendo, Chase pensó que a lo mejor Ryder estaba cansado, y al principio no se alarmó ni llamó a los doctores

Pero pasado un instante aquella máquina que medía cómo funcionaba el corazón de Ryder indicaba lo contrario, el pitido que se escuchó marcó el fin de la vida del chico que lideraba a los Paw Patrol y que tanto reconocimiento tenía, ya fuera por sus labores o por su genio y habilidad, ahí se acababa, Chase escuchó perfectamente el pitido y quedó congelado, no por el frío sino porque acababa de presenciar cómo Ryder pisaba el último escalón que llevaba al más allá, mientras que los doctores se acercaban a ver, Chase ya sabía que la imagen no se iría de su cabeza por mucho tiempo

Y en ese momento, Chase derramó sus primeras lágrimas de dolor, nunca antes en su vida había llorado una despedida, sea cual sea la circunstancia o momento, nunca le había dolido despedirse, él venía preparándose para ver algo así, era parte del entrenamiento psicológico por el que pasó al entrar al equipo, ''La muerte es parte de nuestro trabajo, tratamos con ella constantemente y en caso de ella que haga su parte, debes estar preparado''

Pero nada ni nadie te puede preparar para algo así, ver a aquél que considerabas tu padre y tu guía por todo tipo de tragedias y comedias partir, frente a tus ojos, Chase sintió cómo poco a poco su voluntad se hacía pedazos y también notó que uno de los doctores lo elevaba y lo sacaba de la sala siguiendo el protocolo del hospital

Pero entonces encontró algo por lo que luchar, si le había mentido a su dueño acerca de la unión del equipo, entonces él haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para arreglar todo lo que estaba roto por el cuartel, y si tenía que exprimir el tiempo para que los días duren y sacrificar el descanso nocturno para que todo volviera a la normalidad y cumplirle el deseo a su dueño

Que así sea

Pero no sería tarea fácil, no había casi ningún tipo de unión en el cuartel, el cuento que Chase se inventó para Ryder era solo para que él se marchara contento, pero en el hogar de los Paw Patrol era casi como un campo de batalla donde no había tregua de nadie para nadie, resulta que con Ryder fuera poco a poco se generaba una tensión que nadie pensaba que podría verse allí

Al principio era un tire y afloje que parecía de poca importancia entre Rocky, Marshall y Zuma, al principio un tema de diferencia de intereses o discrepancias en la forma de hacer las cosas, ya sea los turnos para quién limpiaba o justo uno hacía algo que al otro no le gustaba y cosas así

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Porque no limpiaste la entrada?!- Llamó Marshall, gritándole a Zuma por la vaga labor del labrador que no había terminado de limpiar la entrada

El labrador jugaba en una consola portátil, tirado en un cojín y totalmente despreocupado por la tarea que le habían encargado de limpiar la entrada del cuartel, Zuma levantó la mirada y vio cómo Marshall volvía a reclamarle algo cómo si el dálmata fuera muy responsable y dedicado a las tareas en estos últimos días

-¡No limpié la puerta porque era Rocky el que la iba a terminar!- Exclamó Zuma elaborándose una mentira en su defensa por la suciedad de la entrada al cuartel, pero el mestizo al escuchar su nombre también bajó a ver qué pasaba esta vez

Cosas así de pequeñas desencadenaban peleas mucho más grandes, y venían así desde el día en que Ryder ingresó al hospital, no había casi momento de paz o al menos un rato sin insultos o peleas entre el equipo

-¡A ver ustedes dos!- Llamó Rocky enfadado mientras bajaba se acercaba a ver qué pasaba esta vez -¡YA PODRÍAN HABER LIMPIADO LA ENTRADA ¿NO?!- Gritó el mestizo al ver que la entrada seguía sucia y que los dos que según él la limpiarían estaban parados y discutiendo para ver quién lo hacía

-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ ROCKY!- Gritó Marshall, ahora acercándose al mestizo, ambos estaban muy enojados y uno frente al otro, aunque la situación no debería llevar a esto, el estrés, la fatiga y el ambiente en general no aportaban a una resolución pacífica de un simple hecho que ahora parecía poder desencadenar en algo mucho más grave

Y en efecto, Rocky le dio un zarpazo a Marshall en la cara y este se quejó del dolor mientras se agarraba la zona que Rocky alcanzó, para cuando se sacó la pata Marshall notó sangre y miró al mestizo, lleno de odio y pareciendo querer devolver el golpe

-Eres un... ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA!- Le gritó Marshall al mestizo derribándolo con un empujón, provocando que se le cayera la gorra y en cierto modo se arrepintiera de haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Marshall

-¡Y TÚ UN TORPE DÁLMATA QUE NO PUEDE AGUANTARSE UN CORTECITO! - Gritó Rocky, provocando más enojo en Marshall que se abalanzó encima del mestizo con el propósito de hacerle mucho daño

Pero Rocky se levantó rápidamente y esquivó el ataque del dálmata, logrando que este se estrellara contra el suelo mientras que Rocky se reía por lo que vio, Marshall se iba levantando mientras Rocky seguía provocándolo

-¿¡Lo ves?! ¡Eres muy torpe! - Se burló Rocky mientras caminaba riendo y haciendo un círculo alrededor de Marshall

-¿¡Ah sí?! ¡Que yo recuerde eres TÚ el que está enamorado de Skye pero no logra decirle porque tiene MIEDO!- Exclamó Marshall levantándose mientras Rocky seguía caminando en círculos, pero el comentario de Marshall le pegó fuerte al mestizo, que se abalanzó sobre Marshall, indicando que la pelea seguiría

Pero en otra parte a solo unos metros de la sala del piso inferior del cuartel, un labrador se tapaba las orejas y lloraba, sentado al lado de su casita mientras se susurraba que todo estaría bien y que solo estaban discutiendo, aun habiendo visto el zarpazo de Rocky a Marshall y no poder evitar oír los insultos y quejidos de los dos amigos suyos que estaban ahora enfrentados por lo que inicialmente era una estupidez y que ahora se había transformado en una pelea muy seria

Pero Zuma no estaba solo, o bueno, si lo estaba, pero según él no, tenía a su ''Amiguita'' de metal afilado que guardaba en secreto para momentos así, cuando necesitaba canalizar todo ese dolor acumulado en un solo lugar, ya sea en forma de castigo o alivio, el labrador la tenía allí, y estaba a punto de usarla

-Todo estará bien... solo discuten Zuma... - Aquellas dos frases eran lo único que se escuchaba salir de Zuma y venían repitiéndose desde hace rato, pero otro sentimiento incluso peor también lo estaba acosando -Pero fue mi culpa... tenía que limpiar y le eché la culpa a Rocky... ¡AH!- Zuma acababa de hacer el primer corte, echándose ahora la culpa de la pelea que estalló entre sus compañeros, pensando que si hubiera limpiado lo que debía limpiar ahora ellos no estarían peleando

Y ahora su sangre brotaba por su pata mientras él miraba, no aterrado, sino angustiado por haberlo hecho, pero a su vez la necesidad de seguir también lo impulsaba a buscar más, el dolor que ahora sentía era satisfactorio, en un sentido extraño para alguien como Zuma

En otro lugar, Skye había estado casi toda la noche intentando dormirse y evitar que la situación la cambiara a ella también, pero solo lograba descansar de cinco a diez minutos antes de que alguna pesadilla o los mismos nervios la despertaran y tuviera que repetir el proceso, cansada, ahora miraba el techo de su casita mientras unas inusuales ojeras y malhumor la hacían ver distinta y le daban ganas de ahorrarse los problemas y no salir de allí

Pero como la comodidad nunca dura demasiado, un olor a sangre puso a la Cockapoo en alerta, era cerca, y al agudizar el oído escuchó un llanto familiar que le hizo mirar en todos lados en busca de un pequeño pero útil botiquín que mantenía junto a ella en su casita

-¿¡Donde está la caja?!- Exclamó la Cockapoo revolviendo todo y causando un desorden que de seguro tardaría en normalizar, en eso vio la caja blanca con detalles verdes asomada en un bolso que ella usaba en ocasiones especiales -¡Te tengo!- Exclamó Skye tomando la caja y saliendo al auxilio de quién estaba llorando y sangrando

Y allí Zuma estaba con tres cortes en su pata delantera izquierda, temblando con la navaja en su pata mientras miraba lo que había hecho con miedo, él nunca había visto a alguien sangrar sin ser en una película, pero ahora lo experimentaba en carne propia, y no era bonito

-¿¡QUE ACABO DE HACER?!- Exclamó Zuma temblando y con miedo de sí mismo, estaba intentando huir del conflicto y ahora acababa de crear otro por su propia cuenta, para su suerte, el grito le dio su posición a Skye, aunque ella solo sabía lo que el curso de medicina de campo básica decía, no iba a permitir que Zuma se siguiera lastimando

-¡¿ZUMA QUE HACES?!- Exclamó Skye asustada, corriendo al labrador en su auxilio, él la miró, adolorido y arrepentido de haber hecho aquello, se arrastró un poco para alejarse de Skye

Pero la voluntad de la Cockapoo para ayudarlo era más veloz que el intento de alejarse de Zuma, ella logró que él se dejara de mover y le quitó la navaja, lanzándola lejos de donde estaban para evitar futuros cortes, y allí con gentileza tomó la pata de Zuma para ver que había pasado

-Déjame... - Pidió Zuma intentando que Skye lo soltara, pero lo tenía agarrado fuerte y a pesar del pedido del labrador seguía remendando las heridas que él se había causado -¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- Gritó Zuma logrando zafarse del agarre de Skye, pateándola y echándola para atrás, ella cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, asustada por lo que el labrador había hecho y cómo la situación lo había cambiado también a él

-Todo este tiempo... jugando y compitiendo contigo... los rescates juntos y todo lo que vivimos... me hizo pensar que no quería ser solo tu amiga... quería algo más- Dijo Skye levantándose y llorando por lo que Zuma le había hecho, el labrador la miró, no podía levantarse pero ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarlo allí -Todo... todo este tiempo.. no encontraba como contártelo.. pero me gusta tu sonrisa... tu voz... tu figura... todo de ti... Zuma... sé que no eres así... no me hagas cambiar de idea- Lloró la Cockapoo recordando todo lo que había vivido junto a Zuma y cómo aquellas experiencias habían logrado hacerse un lugar muy especial en su corazón, ahora, aunque no fuera el mejor momento, lo sacaba e intentaba hacerle entender al labrador que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él quería que todo este conflicto parara

Y Zuma encontró una fuerza que no pensó que la Cockapoo le trajera, pero con aquello se levantó, y Skye cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara, con el miedo de tener que preparase para otra agresión de parte de Zuma

Pero él recibió fuerte y claro lo que Skye quiso decir, y aunque no era el momento adecuado ni la forma correcta de hacerlo, sintió que si la Cockapoo tuvo la valentía de expresar sus deseos frente a él, por más raro que fuera el también confesaría algo igual de importante

-Me.. alegro que sientas lo mismo- Dijo Zuma, otra vez por perder el equilibrio y caerse, pero usando aquella fuerza para intentar disculparse con la Cockapoo -Sabes... siempre pensé que no buscabas esto... y menos conmigo pero veo que me equivoqué... y me alegra haberlo hecho- Confesó Zuma mientras con su pata sana gentilmente le quitaba las patas de la cara a Skye, ella seguía temblando y con sus ojos apretados por el miedo a otro golpe de parte de Zuma, pero el tacto suave y calmado de Zuma le provocó un estremecimiento nervioso seguido de la sensación de alivio luego de un gran susto

-Tú... ¿Lo dices enserio?- Preguntó Skye abriendo los ojos y levantándose también, todavía temblando pero ahora a causa del la calidez del acto de Zuma y la seguridad que a ella le brindaba, en eso, otra pregunta le surgió antes de dejar que el labrador hablara -¿Pero porque te estabas cortando?... tu cuerpo no es papel... por favor no lo trates así- Pidió la Cockapoo, tomando la pata que Zuma tenía lastimada y viendo que a lo mejor había hecho un gran trabajo remendando y tratando aquello que Zuma había dañado por la situación que vivían

-Ya sabes que a veces soy un idiota...- Dijo Zuma tomando una de las patas de Skye y mientras ella seguía sollozando, susurró unas palabras que él quería sacar hace tiempo y que ella quería escuchar desde hace aún más -¿Skye... tú querrías ser mi novia?- Susurró Zuma tomando ambas patas de la Cockapoo y notando que en cuestión de que Zuma terminara la oración ella ya había robado el beso que ponía en claro su respuesta y también marcaba el inicio de su relación que a pesar de la situación que se vivía, sería lo que posiblemente los llevaría adelante y también su refugio ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Pero volviendo con Chase, parecía que el cielo junto a todos los astros se le caían encima con una lluvia torrencial que dificultaba los pasos del pastor alemán, había visto a Ryder partir, y con cada paso con el que se alejaba del hospital, sentía su carga tomar un peso mayor y una impotencia que lo desesperaba mientras que todo eso lo carcomía y le daba paso a una psicosis que se arrimaba lentamente y parecía cada vez más grande y destructiva con cada segundo

Y paró de llover, Chase tenía su pelaje obviamente empapado y eso lo incomodaba al caminar y provocaba que a ese peso emocional que ya de por si era algo inmenso, se la sumara uno físico, a pesar de que en su mente hubiera un disturbio de sentimientos a causa de una imagen que no se iba, no ignoremos que por fuera también se hacía notar con pasos que exponían debilidad y el tropiezo ocasional causado por la inestabilidad emocional que él tenía en este momento

Pero como dice el dicho, hay calma antes de una tormenta, y esto tampoco era excepción, Chase miró arriba un breve momento, y del cielo comenzó a caer la lluvia otra vez, solo que esta vez era mucho más fuerte, pero lo raro era que también dolía, Chase miró un momento su cuerpo y notó que el granizo que caía en su cuerpo al descubierto le estaba haciendo daño y ya en vez de entristecerse por lo sucedido se enojó

-¿¡PORQUE MIERDA NI EL CLIMA PUEDE DEJARME EN PAZ?!- Gritó Chase al aire cómo si a la naturaleza le hablara, el enojo se sumaba a la bomba de tiempo emocional que era el pastor alemán ahora, las piedras seguían cayendo, y no es que le fueran a hacer caso a Chase, por más empeño y bronca que su grito tuviera la naturaleza no era precisamente de las que estuvieran abiertas a sugerencias, así que ahora expresando enojo Chase comenzó a caminar rápido, sus dientes estaban apretados, su mirada en llamas y con un gruñido constante él ya no era Chase, era otra cosa distinta

Y así caminó, el enojo, por suerte, se iba disipando mientras se acercaba al cuartel y la psicosis hacía su primer número en Chase, recién habiendo arribado a su cabeza ya estaba provocándole visiones al pastor alemán, que paró de caminar al ver algo extraño que salió de la nada

Un camión de color negro mezclado con el óxido habitual de la pintura no mantenida circulaba el puente que conectaba un cuartel que se encontraba en construcción aprovechando la estructura de un faro viejo con la pequeña localidad que es Bahía Aventura, a simple vista podría ser cualquier vehículo de alguna compañía de correo o similar

Pero aquel vehículo llevaba a 6 tiernos y pequeños cachorritos encerrados cada uno en una jaula que fue designada por el dueño del animalito que accedió a que su cachorro fuera parte de un proyecto del estado para algo que parecía una locura a los ojos de la mayoría

Estos seis cachorros eran lo que se llamaba ''El Proyecto Patas Unidas'', al principio los criadores se encargarían de prepararlos a cada uno con una tarea que sea la adecuada teniendo en cuenta su procedencia y como resultaran sus pruebas de inicio

Pero centrémonos en ese pastor alemán que estaba dormidito en su jaula, procedente de Texas y con una genética familiar que lo precedía sobre el resto de los que estaban en el camión y lo posicionaba como candidato principal a tomar el papel de líder después del humano a cargo, él sería el que mayor presión tenía, puesto lo anterior más otra cosa de la que Chase no estaba ni enterado pero tampoco quería saber demasiado

A él lo habían tratado tal cual como se trata a la basura, la sacas, no quieres tenerla allí y te deshaces de ella antes de que traiga cosas peores

En una comisaría de Dallas, un tiempo atrás, una pastora alemana había dado a luz a unos cachorritos que serían los herederos a su legado de operaciones y redadas con éxito que la habían transformado en la más cuidada y reconocida unidad K-9 en la ciudad

¿Pero porque los cachorritos serían herederos tan pronto?

La pastora estaba muerta

Resulta que una complicación en el parto causó que ella muriera al momento de que el último cachorro naciera, era una pérdida que obviamente no sería fácil de reemplazar y también tendría algo de impacto en la fuerza

¿Y adivina quién se llevó la culpa?

Fue Chase

El pequeño se llevó tanta bronca de parte de la fuerza K-9 local que parecía que incluso los reclusos en la celda de la comisaría le tenían odio al pobre Chase, y tal fue el impacto que el rango más alto de la comisaría, el Oficial Graham, decidió que aquella solicitud de parte del estado por llevarse a algún cachorro de aquella camada de genética fuerte fuera la manera de darle una patada en el trasero al pastor alemán y mandarlo lo más lejos que se pudiera

Y justo él había llegado con una carta de parte de el Oficial

''Por favor, si le dan un uso al pulgoso inútil este por favor que no sea un policía, no deshonren a Paige de esa forma, ¿Quieren?''

Atentamente, Graham

Y con eso el camión llegaba a destino, Chase no entendía porque veía esto, pero ya volviendo a la realidad él todavía caminaba en el puente con calma, sin ningún tipo de apuro

Habiendo recuperado la noción de la realidad, todavía lo quedaba la mitad del puente, y él en ese momento recordó que dejó a su grúa en el hospital, abandonada allí sin ningún tipo de vigilancia o cuidado, pero tampoco le importó, el día se había despejado y el atardecer se hacía notar con una belleza con arcoíris incluido que parecía hasta hacerle olvidar a Chase que estaba lastimado por el granizo y también amortiguar un poco ese cóctel de emociones de todo tipo que tenía encerradas en lo que todavía era una bomba de tiempo, por más que estuviera en stand-by una simple provocación sería suficiente para que vuelva la cuenta regresiva

Y así caminó, tenía que dar la noticia, y claro que no sería fácil pero si Chase había encontrado la paz por causa de unos recuerdos y un arcoíris que allí se mostraba era probable de que los demás solo sufrieran el impacto del momento y ya

Pero de todos modos él se acercó al lugar, pero sus sentidos se agudizaron a tal punto que no se le escapaba nada, esto sucedía cuando él entraba en contacto con la sangre o tenía que rastrar algo muy importante

En este caso eran ambas

Una mancha de sangre cerca de la casita de Zuma provocó que Chase se dirigiera al lugar e investigara un poco, pero cómo él era más máquina que animal cuando se ponía así, no reaccionó a la navaja del suelo y siguió el olor hasta dentro del cuartel

Y otra vez estaba muy enojado, él no se había dado cuenta pero tenía la misma expresión que cuando la naturaleza decidió seguir en lo suyo incluso con la queja del pastor que ahora atravesaba la ventana de la puerta del cuartel, que luego se abrió por acción de sus sensores que habían tardado a la fugaz incursión del pastor alemán y de paso se le cayeron algunas hojas que tenía pegadas, Zuma, Skye y el recién salido de su casita Rubble miraban una pelea que no parecía terminar, pero ninguno de los tres se atrevía a meterse y pararla, el miedo a lastimarse o a dejarse llevar y empeorar la situación era mucho más poderoso que cualquier deseo para que eso parara

-¡Chase!- Llamó Zuma al notar que el pastor también miraba la pelea entre Marshall y Rocky -¡Llevan mucho tiempo así!- Dijo el labrador, Chase no le prestó atención y miró con sus ojos otra vez llameantes y sus dientes bien apretados que expresaban de todo menos felicidad por lo que pasaba

El dálmata y el mestizo seguían luchando, ninguno de los dos era un aguerrido luchador o un fiero depredador al acecho, pero bueno, ahí la llevaban ambos en su disputa que empezó por una puerta sin limpiar y ahora parecía ser un duelo serio entre ambos

E incluso cuando ambos seguían con fuerzas para luchar, Rocky parecía llevar la ventaja sobre la disputa mientras Marshall se defendía, ya cansado y un tanto herido pero sin ganas de ceder

-¡¿Qué te pasa torpe?! ¡No pensé que fueras tan inútil como para no poder pelear!- Exclamó Rocky burlándose otra vez de esa característica de Marshall, el dálmata estaba realmente cansado pero Rocky seguía provocándolo, y aunque ninguno de los dos se había lastimado demasiado, lo que Marshall hizo a continuación provocó que la intervención de Chase fuera todo menos suave

Marshall mordió con fuerza al mestizo, aquello que fue solo un breve momento causó que el mestizo gritara del dolor y empujara al dálmata lejos de él, para su suerte el mordisco fue en la zona del tórax y de tal forma que no era de riesgo, siempre y cuando se lo atendiera pronto, pero si fue feo, y para ambos, porque Marshall acto seguido sintió por primera vez eso de ''Brutalidad Policial'' de lo que tanto se habla en las noticias

Chase había cargado contra Marshall y de un cabezazo en el costado del dálmata lo empujó y derribó para alejarlo de Rocky, si el pastor alemán hubiera parado ahí, hubiera sido suficiente para detener el tema allí y que no hubiera más que lamentarse

Pero no

No iba a parar allí, el dálmata se intentó levantar pero Chase tenía otros planes para Marshall, acercándose con un andar intimidante y violento el pastor tomó del collar al dálmata y con esa mirada llena de odio que traía hace rato le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo, pero sin ninguna señal de querer parar Chase comenzó a estrangular a Marshall mientras le levantaba el cuello y lo estrellaba contra el suelo, también le gritaba unas órdenes claras mientras el dálmata suplicaba piedad con la mirada

-¡Y SI LOS VUELVO A VER A AMBOS HACIENDO ESTE TIPO DE IDIOTECES LES PROMETO QUE LES VOY A QUEBRAR CADA BENDITO HUESO QUE LES ENCUENTRE! ¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?!- Gritó Chase soltando a Marshall para que este tomara aire, levantándose todavía con el enojo que no pareció irse con eso

Allí habían arribado Jake y Everest, más que nada porque el joven sabía cómo tratar heridas en animales, pero no podían hacer nada si Chase presentaba una mayor amenaza que cualquier agresión verbal que se haya vivido, además el pastor seguía con esa cara de loco que los tenía asustados a todos

Salvo a Everest, ella había visto lo que hizo Chase tal cual los demás habían presenciado, pero la husky no se acobardó y si tenía que ponerlo en su lugar ahora mismo lo haría con tal de que nadie más saliera herido a causa de su novio o cualquier otra cosa estúpida o no que sucediera

-¡A VER CHASE!- Llamó Everest, en el mismo tono de voz agresivo que el pastor alemán empleaba ahora, Chase la miró tal cual miró a Marshall hace cuestión de nada, pero el temperamento de la Husky era mucho más fuerte que las amenazas de Chase

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!- Gritó Chase en respuesta al llamado de aquella a la que había prometido amar y no lastimar, pero en estado en el que estaba no podía ver la diferencia o al menos pensar claro y ser prudente al actuar

-¡MÍRATE! ¡CASI MATAS A TU MEJOR AMIGO Y NI TE DISTE CUENTA IMBÉCIL!- Le gritó la Husky al pastor alemán, a pesar de que le dolía muchísimo gritarle a quien amaba tanto, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para intentar apaciguarlo y lograr que viera lo que había hecho

Aquello provocó que la expresión de Chase cambiara lentamente a preocupación y mirara al dálmata, que tosía y se agarraba el cuello, adolorido pero al menos vivo, Marshall miró al que había tenido la cortesía de llamar ''Mejor amigo'', sin creerse que Chase casi lo mataba frente a todos por intentar ayudar en la situación que cada vez parecía irse más lejos de lo que se conocería cómo ''Control''

y Chase se estremeció un poco al notar que por algún motivo no escuchaba lo que la Husky le decía y perdía un poco el sentido de la orientación, pero antes de entrar en pánico, notó que las expresiones del resto hacían notar miedo, Rubble se había escondido tras una maceta mientras que Zuma se puso frente a Skye para protegerla en caso de que Chase se acercara, Everest claramente estaba molesta y seguía con el sermón mientras que Rocky miraba como podía con una extraña sonrisa formada en su cara y Jake también estaba al pendiente de lo que podría hacer Chase luego

Y el pastor notó que todos tenían razón en sus actitudes, Everest, por más agresiva que sonara quería hacer que Chase entre en razón, Zuma se colocó como escudo para Skye porque realmente la amaba y no permitiría que Chase le hiciera daño a la Cockapoo que temblaba al ver al pastor alemán de ese modo, Rubble casi no había visto la pelea de Marshall y Rocky pero le bastó con Chase para no querer asomarse y hablando de ellos dos, Marshall se había acercado a comprobar la herida de Rocky mientras hacía lo que podía para mantenerlo allí incluso cuando hace unos minutos estaban luchando e insultándose sin pensar en consecuencias

Y Jake realmente estaba decepcionado, el siempre vio a Chase como un buen líder y figura que podría suplantar perfectamente a Ryder si ese día llegaba, pero ahora al ver esto se había equivocado y lamentaba haber pensado así del pastor alemán

E incluso Chase estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, temblando y habiendo visto las expresiones en cada uno de sus compañeros allí presentes, notó que por más que no quisiera aceptarlo

Él no era Ryder, no era ni siquiera un buen líder, venía fallando su promesa desde que el chico se ausentaba y ahora con esto comprobó que él no llegaba ni a la sombra de Ryder, e incluso con las expectativas que el resto habían depositado, él mostró que no podía sostener una situación así, no podía contener la fricción y presión constante del ambiente que esperaba lo peor de una tragedia y confiaba en el equivocado para guiarlos a la salida

Y corrió

Estaba sordo, unos de los sentidos más básicos de la comunicación se había alejado de él así cómo el mismo caía a pedazos mientras todos descubrían ese lado violento que hasta ese momento aguardaba en lo más profundo de su ser y esperaba a darse a conocer

Sin sus oídos en condiciones y aquella imagen de su familia adoptiva y su amada decepcionados por su actitud, no vio mejor opción que darse a la fuga del lugar antes de que algún otro impulso lo llevara a dañar a otro ser querido

Chase no sintió que sus compañeros fueran tras él, o su olfato también empezaba a fallar, o realmente no había ningún rastro de un perseguidor

Y él les daba la razón, ¿Para qué traerlo de vuelta? En este último tiempo él se estaba transformando en aquello que detestaba, pero nunca pensó que él mismo podría ser uno más. la idea lo aterraba

Un mentiroso, un sucio y violento mentiroso

O al menos así lo veía él, ya habiéndose alejado del cuartel y todavía con esa sordera a posible causa de la psicosis que sufría sin saberlo, sus pasos se volvieron a sentir pesados, la carga emocional volvía y parecía haberse duplicado o incluso triplicado

Y ahora era incluso peor, sordo, sin poder oler nada y ahora también con su visión borrosa estaba en lo que podría decirse que curiosamente era el pequeño hospital de Bahía Aventura, Chase no sentía ganas de nada, estaba hecho polvo, destrozado mentalmente por la imagen de la partida de Ryder que se intensificaba a tal punto que parecía estarla viviendo otra vez

-¡LO SIENTO!- Gritó Chase con la fuerza que le quedaba, había fallado en aquello que le había prometido a Ryder y lo sabía, dolía, pero el daño estaba hecho y él parecía también estar llegando a un punto de quiebre total

Y aparentemente no había nadie cerca, Chase casi no veía y su olfato había desaparecido junto con su escucha, incluso estando cerca del mismo hospital nadie pareció haberlo escuchado

Nada

Estaba solo

En cuestión de un solo día su figura paternal había partido, su familia adoptiva con la que había crecido ahora le tenía miedo por la arremetida con la que casi mata a su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida no parecía ser excepción al haberle gritado por lo que había hecho y haber dado lo que sería un golpe verbal para que se diera cuenta que todo lo que había construido a lo largo de su vida se había ido al carajo en cuestión de unos pocos instantes

Estaba despedazado, por dentro, más que nada, pero sin duda se trasladaría al exterior en cuestión de una decisión precipitada o algún bajón emocional que lo llevara a la autolesión o cosas peores

Y por si no tuviera suficiente con todos los problemas que ya tenía, el aire le comenzaba a faltar, era el sentimiento de asfixia rápidamente le hizo buscar una solución, que el aire falte es algo horrible para cualquiera y Chase no es excepción

Algo en su cuello lo estaba apretando, cómo si lo estuvieran estrangulando fuertemente, pero Chase estaba seguro que allí no había nadie más que él y sus penas matándolo lentamente bajo una luz de calle y una lluvia que no paraba

Él comenzó a buscar aquello que apretaba su cuello, de forma agresiva pasaba sus patas por la zona sin importarle que se estaba lastimando con sus garras y que aquello le apretaba cada vez más ya lo estaba desesperando y apurando a encontrar la causa de la falta de aire

Y justo cuando Chase estaba por quedarse sin aire, sus últimas fuerzas hicieron que por instinto agarrara aquél objeto que lo acompañaba desde que su memoria tomara nota de lo que sucedía y con una fuerza que salió de su desesperación arrancó aquello que no reconoció en el momento con sus dos patas delanteras y sintió como el aire volvía a circular al tomar una bocanada que renovó al menos parte de su visión con la que al menos logró una noción de donde estaba

Se veía borroso, pero era obviamente el hospital, los carteles luminosos con letras y símbolos rojos lo dejaban claro, Chase tenía frío, y no era sorpresa, por más pelo que tuviese sin ningún tipo de abrigo la nieve podría convertirse en su tumba

Allí también había algo de color negro junto a su cabeza apoyada en la nieve, Chase solo logró mover sus ojos en dirección al aquello, no habían ganas para moverse y la fuerza que le quedaba al pastor era apenas para respirar y continuar lamentándose lo sucedido con las lágrimas que brotaban sin consentimiento del pastor

Junto al objeto de color negro, una cosa de distinguible color azul y algo amarillo en el medio comenzó a emitir una luz que parpadeaba repetidas veces, lo curioso era que con los parpadeos la cosa se movía, como si estuviera emitiendo un sonido muy fuerte que provocaba la vibración de aquello

Chase paró de pensar un momento, se había sorprendido de sí mismo por haber pensado aquello del sonido, él detestaba la ciencia, o cualquier estudio que fuera demasiado complicado o que le requiriera mucho pensar antes de actuar

Pero ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no sentía su cuerpo por el frío de la nieve en la que estaba apoyado y de a poquito también sus pensamientos se estaban enlenteciendo al procesarse y eran cada vez más extraños, él juraba que al menos siempre fue correcto con las hembras, que se medía al tratar con extraños y nunca le faltó el respeto ni a aquellos que rescataba de apuros, por más estúpidos que fueran, él siempre respetó a la gente, aunque ahora su consciencia le hacía hacer lo opuesto

-Ojala Danny se quede sentadito y vaya a la escuela... si... le haría bien- Pensó Chase, ya estaba agonizando pero al menos seguía con la posibilidad de pensar y recordar cosas bonitas y no tan bonitas por igual

-Debería haber aprovechado cuando Skye y Everest me ofrecieron el trío... es increíble lo que una colita en celo dice por placer... al menos se pusieron de acuerdo... Eres demasiado responsable Chase- Ahora Chase recordaba algo no muy usual, pero al menos se imaginaba la situación con la Husky y la Cockapoo -Después tendría que cuidar a unos cuantos pequeños que no quiero... no... creo que ser responsable me sirvió de algo- Continúo pensando aquello, y la posibilidad del ser padre de dos hembras distintas no era algo agradable en su imaginación

Chase ahora sentía como el frío no le daba paso a los pensamientos, solo, indefenso y agonizante, todavía no terminaba de confirmar que le pasaba al objeto que no paraba de moverse y todavía parpadeaba como aquello que le indicaba que debía ir al cuartel

Y otra vez, recordaba lo que había pasado hace un rato, las lágrimas volvieron a salir y el recuerdo de la partida de Ryder ahora se mezclaba con la imagen de la golpiza que le había dado a Marshall y las miradas asustadas o decepcionadas del resto del equipo

-¿Saben chicos?... no me los merezco... y ustedes se merecen mucho más...

-Je... y pensar que al final nunca logramos esquiar juntos Eva... y siempre estuviste al lado de este imbécil incluso cuando solo sirve para romper promesas...

-Te amo

-... Y te voy a extrañar...

-...¿Alguien... apagó la luz?

...

...

...

Un vehículo quitanieves iba a toda velocidad por las resbalosas calles de la bahía que a causa de la nieve y el congelamiento que la misma era intransitable para la mayoría de vehículos que se podían ver en la zona

Lo que hacía al quitanieves antes mencionado ser el indicado para la búsqueda que un corazón afligido y desesperado había emprendido incluso luego de las advertencias de su protector junto a los demás miembros del equipo

Intentaría encontrar a aquel que amaba y había corrido de donde pertenecía por una situación que se había salido completamente de control y todavía estaba lejos de solucionarse

No

No iba a intentar

Lo iba a lograr

No podía andar muy lejos, y con todas las llamadas no respondidas ya había logrado triangular la ubicación del pastor alemán y por tanto era cuestión de unas calles más y ya lo encontraría

La que conducía el quitanieves no quitaba la esperanza de encontrarlo, sabía su posición exacta, pero saber su estado era otra cosa totalmente distinta si los llamados no eran atendidos

Esto último era la causa principal de la desesperación de la husky

Chase no negaba un llamado a su placa, nunca lo hacía, y esta vez a lo mejor era por el enojo o el miedo que el pastor alemán no contestaba, pero Everest había usado el canal privado de ambos para comunicarse con el tono especial que ambos habían acordado

Y ella no quería aceptarlo, definitivamente le había pasado algo pero pensar eso no entraba en las posibilidades que ella imaginaba, Chase era fuerte, eso era lo que ella pensaba y lo que la sostenía a pensar que el pastor todavía estaba vivo y que podrían arreglar esto si se lo proponían

Pero con lágrimas y sollozos, ella estaba allí, a unos 20 metros de la última señal emitida por el rastreador antes de desactivarse por causa de la temperatura fría que podría haberlo deshabilitado

Y al ver que allí estaba el pequeño pero importante edificio sanitario, ella no dudo en seguir a su corazón y pensar que Chase había buscado ayuda de los doctores, por menos sentido que tuviera ella estaba tan desesperada que se aferraba a lo que fuera

Y bajó del vehículo, con paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta del pequeño hospital, en su cabeza ya estaba todo resuelto y confiaba en que Chase haya recibido la ayuda que necesitaba en aquel lugar incluso cuando solo atendían humanos

Pero algo captó su atención en una de las ventanas, en mitad de camino hacia la puerta una luz intermitente azul y amarilla que estaba enviando con mucha dificultad una señal luminosa robó un momento de la husky para indicarle que estaba equivocada con su optimismo

Congelada, y no por frío, la Husky paró en seco y ahora temblaba al ver que junto a la luz, había un montículo de nieve que tenía una forma muy peculiar para lo que podría ser uno creado a base de la caída de nieve o cualquier otra causa que no viene al caso

Ella volteó, todavía congelada por sus nervios, y al ver el montículo, por la mente se le vinieron miles de imágenes, ninguna bonita, su corazón se había quebrado en montones de fragmentos, y aunque allí había encontrado a su otra mitad, aquel no mostraba posibilidad de seguir llenando el corazón de la husky

Pero ella no lo creyó

Él no podía haber terminado así

Simplemente no podía

Y gritó

Corrió junto a aquel que recibió la carga pesada de un último deseo ajeno, no había podido soportarla y no encontró forma de transportarla

Sacudió la nieve de encima de aquel al que había prometido amar y jurado mantener a su lado

Y estaba frío

Y en ese momento ella supo lo que había pasado

Él intentó juntar los fragmentos de algo que se rompió a causa de una pérdida, pero no tuvo los medios para hacerlo y tampoco contó con el apoyo de sus compañeros que no se dieron cuenta de lo que le podría haber pasado

Él fue víctima de un golpe psicológico que lo llevó a dejar de lado cualquier razón y a atacar sin medirse a uno de los que intentaba proteger y salvar

Y por ese mismo golpe psicológico terminó en un viaje solo de ida, precipitándose con la idea errónea de estar estorbando a su grupo y a aquella a la que amaba

Lo necesitaban

Realmente lo hacían

Pero era demasiado tarde

Él ya se había ido


End file.
